callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Callsigns
Stinger title If you look at the challenges in-game there is a challenge called stinger: Veteran I, Unlocks: New Title. I've searched the page and cannot find any record or picture of this title? Please add in this title or does it not exsist? title does exist...look a little harder... Ryanfan03 20:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) that dood is right. (spinning 10th) The dood who said the AK47 vetrain 4 was right just put it back to unconfirmed UNTIL it gets confirmed sick of people coming on the forums i go on going blah blah blah the call of duty wiki says blah blah blah this that and the other and it's all bullshit, so the MW2 spinning 10th is unconfirmed my you get it by completing all prestige challenges b4 u reach 10 prestige I think I know how to get it. I've been in an unlock all lobby the other day but i didn't get the emblem. It completed all the challenges, gave me all emblems and gun challenges. But three days later I got it. Could someone confirm if it's something to do with time played. Thanks. ~~Disrespect Callsigns Hey, this may seem a tad strange but could we move the References to the media description for <3 ''' "The Stunner" and "The Flasher" need to be switched. Along with "Stun Veteran" and "Flash Veteran". :P Rotating 10th prestige emblem Unlocked by unlocking all emblems So I Know How To Unlock The Emblem That You Say Is "Unknown" So, First, You Have To Complete All The Challenges In The "Prestige" All In 1 Prestige. At Least I Think... :) Spinning 10th Prestige Emblem After looking through a patch file of the game, the following string was listed as the unlock command for the Spinning 10th Prestige Emblem: "level 70 and pr_marksman_ak47_4" This basically means that you have to be Level 70, at least 1st prestige, and the challenge that needs to be completed is AK-47 Veteran IV challenge (prestige marksman ak47 4, A.K.A. Veteran IV). As I'm sure you all know, this challenge does not exist. As of this moment, the emblem is impossible to unlock. Source: Patch file That would be highly unlikely. 01:17, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Dishes are done The dishes are done emblem is probably Christina Applegate from Don't Tell Mom the Babysiter is Dead. While she doesn't say the line there is a pretty quoted line from the movie. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMiEpeKMNQI spinning lvl 10 prestige emblem solved *PROVE* Ì was using a lvl hack to decrease my lvl because i was in a hack server by accident and i looked at emblems and i found this: Resized. Click to enlarge. ''Talk'' |'' [[User blog:Ukimies|''Blog]] 17:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I imagine this has to be done legit on console versions to unlock it. I'm pretty close to this y'know, with only Sentry, Heli and Stealth Bomber to go. This will be my goal in MW2 from now on! The-Dreamcaster 13:50, May 17, 2010 (UTC) 4 more plz ok i dont see why there isnt any ranger,spetsnaz,OpFor, or SEAL emblem. like really why JUST TF-141!?SPARTAN-III leader 01:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) There is a Militia emblem R0gAAzAk Spinning 10th prestige My friend rank hacked my pc cod account to lvl 65, and im 69 right now, so i might be able to see if you get it from having all emblems and being lvl 70 10th prestige Reasoning against the 10th Prestige We all know that the emblem exists considering the '''PROOF ABOVE. This is for people who relentlessly post crazy ideas without pictures or files or videos or any type of proof of your theory. Post your proof or don't bother I will say this 5 more times Post your proof or don't bother Post your proof or don't bother Post your proof or don't bother Post your proof or don't bother Post your proof or don't bother Also, the Flash Veteran/Stunner Veteran/The Flash/The Stunner prestige titles are correct. Learn to earn the titles yourself and see the results. OmegaBlade 19:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) the spinning tenth prestige emblem '''is unlocked by simply '''unlocking every single title other than it. so once you have every emblem but that one then it will be unlocked for you to show off to the mw2 world. :You didn't read a word did you. Proof? OmegaBlade 18:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Infinity Ward should make an update to change flash bang veterans and stun veterans to the exact titles because when i had my stun veteran i had flash veteran title so i thought my game was messed up an so i asked my mates and it happened to them so i thought i would writed on this to try and make infinity ward to change it :Yeah i know it's weird how IW screwed up the titles, but all I can say is to just go by it, even if it's illogically wrong. OmegaBlade 18:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) 10th prestige spinning emblem I have gotten the spinning skull by simply getting to level 70 10th Prestige (without hacking) and completing all of "The Prestige Challenges." : Please read just a few inches above this post. OmegaBlade 12:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ''Cock muncher much? Split page? I just wanted to run this by everyone before I did it, what do you guys think if I split this page into an Emblems page, and a Callsigns page. Right now this page is WAAAAYY too big (seriously, when this page lags a brand-new laptop on a high-speed connection, we've got a problem)--WouldYouKindly 18:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Do it. It is way to long. 18:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Done, if anyone has any objection to it, feel free to change it back, but please post a reason why here.--WouldYouKindly 18:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I was right in the middle of editing the emblems and went and saved the page when the section disappeared. I freaked for a moment. I thought I did something drastically wrong. But I agree that the page is way too long and takes forever to load. WHISKEY35 18:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) BOOOOOOOO! Change it back! It's a pain in the a$$ to swtich back and forth! My 5 year old PC with Cable internet connection had no probs loading it. You need to check your rig and/or your network connection if you are having problems.... EDIT: let me be more specific about my complaint. It's best to explain by example: if I am thinking about going for Marathon VI and I want to know what emblems and titles I get for that challenge I now have to go to two separate pages and search for the term "marathon"; whereas, I used to be able to find all titles and emblems for a given challenge merely by searching for one term on ONE page. Please change it back.... or at least add a link to another page that has title+emblems along -- then everyone can be happy! :It's a problem now, instead of "lag" on one page (which I never got), there's the need to wait for three pages to load in order to match up title and emblems. Anyways, it's too complicated divided, so I hope they will be re-merged. Vetis 21:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) trivia section i was just reading the entries in the trivia section and I am kind of suspicious about some of them. The movie broken arrow was about a nuke. I dont see how the toy my little pony has anything to do with a fps game. Just because the title is similar to a movie or a toy does not necessarily mean it is a refernce to that. Ryanfan03 05:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :The developers have mixed a lot few of their references up, though it is more than likely Broken Arrow references the film (and not the code for downed plane carrying nukes, though that is why the film is named such). The "My Li'l Pwny" title is a reference to My Little Pony, because it says "My Li'l Pwny"! Anyways, I wanted to add my own view on the trivia section, it would work much better as a note section that uses a reflist for notes in same way as other wiki sites http://strategywiki.org/wiki/template:MapleStory/Versions/Jobs (Sometime I worry that I might make sense). Vetis 22:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) i kind of get what your saying but i still do not see the link from cod to my little pony besides the name. Broken Arrow could be a reference to the song by Rod Stewart... my point is the "references" seem rediculous. Ryanfan03 20:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) 10th prestige spinnig emblem I know i don't have a proof, but maybe someone could confirm what I'm gonna say now: as the COD4 prestige emblems are unlocked after getting 1000 kills with every killstreak (sentry, predator, airstrike, harirer, heli, pave low, stealth bomber, chopper gunner, ac130.... BUT NOT NUKE!), could the COD6 10th prestige spinning emblem be unlocked after getting 1000 kills with a nuke? It's only an idea, but maybe someone could confirm this... i know i can't confirm this...i have been playing for 17 days and havent gotten one nuke...but it is an interesting argument... Ryanfan03 20:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Apparently you get it if you get to tenth prestige and complete all challenges RedStealth78 20:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ye the only way to see if it works is to boost it... in ground war you get about 8-9 kills for each nuke so... more than 100 boosted games lol... (I think that there is a hidden challenge that says: "Kill 1000 enemies using a nuke", such as "Hijacker III - Steal 200 enemy care packages", which gives you another emblem, and it's a hidden challenge as well) I can attest to this. I have 147 nukes, most (almost all lol.) have been in ground war. I definitely have more than 1k kills with the nuke and as much as i wish i dont have the spinning skull coin. and no, i don't boost. Kagamindaisuki 01:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) how do i take a screen shot in the PC version wtf, how do i take a screen shot on the PC version. i used 2 screen shot programs, they make the game minimize. and print screen turns up a black screen. use fraps ;) :Use Xfire. SiPlus 09:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) How many emblems are there? I'm pretty sure it is 297 and not 294. Someone else should double check this just in case I'm seeing things. It is right.and sign your posts using 4 ~s Blinzy45 08:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I checked and re-counted. There are 297 total emblems. 48 per page. 6 full pages plus 9 on the last page. (48*6)+9=297 17:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) not that i see it making one bit of differnce but yes there are 297 total. And if i did my math right there are 570 titles which means there are only 169290 combinations Ryanfan03 20:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Spinning 10th emblem The guy who posted the ak47 marksman 4 veteran challenge could be wrong because if you watch the MW2 CTF trailer again you will see a level 35 (0 prestige) with the rotating emblem. so you could be wrong. maybe it is simple as pie to get it. just no-body knows how to? i believe we have already established that we can not go by the trailer because those guys had all the titles and emblems unlocked. Dishes are done Do you really have to have ''"The emblem achieved for completing the challenge "Dishes are Done" is a picture of a woman, possibly referencing the way some people view women as people who cook and clean."? Who knows, maybe its a reference to a movie? HUNTIN TIME! (Psyclon9 15:08, May 7, 2010 (UTC)) Trivia: Public enemy title I believe the title "Public enemy" is a reference to the song of AC/DC T.N.T. where the verse goes "Public enemy number 1" and the challenge is to be first on TDM. I don't understand how it would exclusively refer to the song.Soviet cat 01:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The Irish flag is also backwards. Also a possible reference to pepsi??? It should be green, white and then orange. In the game it's orange, white and then green. Also the blue and red emblem you get for completing the final prestige knifing challenge looks exactly like the pepsi logo. Could this be an intentional reference? Yeah it looks like it, my first assumption was an American major league logo (e.g. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/2/2a/Major_League_Baseball.svg or http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:NBALogo.svg) but now that I look at it it probably is, or might be just that an upward knife would look a bit lame but it probably is, Pepsi over here (NZ) just changed their logo to a shitty abstract art crap. (Psyclon9 15:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC)) It is the Ivory Coast flag, they were too lazy to also put in the Irish flag, thought that nobody would notice. It is very unlikely they would add the Ivory Coast flag, as noone in the Ivory Coast will be playing this game. More likely they got it wrong just as with the Italian flag cheating cod6 to cheat in cod6 simply get a friend and their phone number and start a free for all match and then you can just tell each other where to go hide and then just shoot each other. must have: coldblooded, silencers on guns, and tatical insertions hahaah lol this is fun... and make sure to sometimes not just get head shots this will surely let the other players you are cheating everytime your name scrolls across the screen... for ps3 only cod6 yah and you cant get a nuke all on your own? do you suck that bad that you have to boost? come on nuke boost get ur mate to go some were with a tactical insertion u kill him 25 times an get nuke yay "You can easily get the title "Protect and Serve" by standing in front of a sentry gun, or having a friend shoot at you with a MMG (mounted machine gun) in a Hardcore Team Deathmatch." the last part is an invitation to cheat. (shield boosting)